I wanna be the Oxygen you breathe
by DaggerLovesDaniCim21
Summary: It's been 2 months since Dagger and the guys moved to Cali, Dagger meets some old friends, and Nate, Dagger's brother, Betrays them.
1. Chapter 1

**OHHHHH CALI GIRLS SEQUEL! SORRY I ENDED IT AT A WEIRD TIME! I'M DOING A HUGE TIME SKIP.**

**(2 MONTHS LATER)**

It's been 2 Months since Dagger and everyone moved to Cali, It's Dagger's birthday.

**(12:00 AM, December 16th)**

"Dani? Dani Wake up!

Dagger whispered, through Dani's window.

"Dagger? what the heck?"

Dani asked Dagger.

"It's my Birthday!"

Dagger said.

"Yeah."

Dani said.

"Get Abi, Lauren, and Brandi, me, you and the guys are gonna Make a music video, Remember?"

Dagger told/Asked Dani.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"DANI! WE HAVE TO DO MUSIC VIDEO! DO YOU WANNA BE IN IT?!"_

_Dagger asked Dani._

_"Yeah, Sure Babe."_

_Dani said to Dagger._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Oh Yeah, But it's midnight."

Dani whined.

"C'mon Please babeh."

Dagger said.

"Fine."

Dani said.

"Wait, I Gotta get my gutair."

Dagger said, Climbing into Dani's Window, Grabbing his gutair.

"Dagger? What are you Doing?"

Lauren asked Dagger.

"We gotta film the music video, C'mon!"

Dagger said.

Lauren got Brandi and Abi and walked with Dagger and Dani to Dagger's house.

"Luke, here's your Drum-sticks."

Dagger said, tossing Luke his drum sticks.

Dagger plugged in his Bass and Turned on the camera.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need."

Dagger sang.

"I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree."

Dani sang.

"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know."

Luke Sang.

"Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you."

everyone sang.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need."

Patrick sang.

"I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day."

Brandi sang.

"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know."

Lauren and Patrick sang.

"Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas is you baby."

everyone sang.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe."

Luke sang.

"I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick."

Patrick sang.

"I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click."

Nate sang.

"'Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Holding on to me so tight."

Brandi sang.

"What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you."

everyone sang.

"baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I  
really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?"

Dagger and Dani sang looking at eachother.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door."

Patrick and Lauren sang looking at eachother.

"Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know."

Brandi sang.

"Make my wish come true."

Luke sang.

"Baby all I want for Christmas is you."

everyone sang. **(1)**

"THAT WAS AWECIM! HECK YEAH!"

Dagger screamed Jumping into his pool.

Everyone shrugged, then climbed up onto the roof and jumped into the pool.

Nate bumped into Dani.

"AH!"

Dani screamed as she fell off the 20 foot tall roof.

"DANI!"

Daggger screamed.

Dagger dove and caught Dani.

"NATE I'MA KILL YA!"

Dagger screamed.

Dagger punched Nate, Nate slapped Dagger.

"Guys, stop it!"

Dani said to Nate and Dagger.

Dani walked over to them as Nate slapped Dagger, she Grabbed Nate.

"DON'T! EVER! TOUCH! MY! BOYFRIEND!"

Dani said.

Dani Grabbed Nate and Punched him in the stomache.

Nate groaned, he then Grabbed Dagger, Throwing Him against a wall, then he Punched Him.

"THAT IS IT!"

Dani screamed As she grabbed Nate.

Dani Grabbed Nate's arms and started twisting them.

Nate grabbed Dani's arms really hard, then slapped Her.

"HEY! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Dagger screamed.

Dagger tackled Nate and Punched him in the face, then he threw him into the pool, then he jumped on him.

Nate Grabbed Dagger and Punched Him.

Patrick and Luke Jumped in the pool and Grabbed Nate.

Nate slapped Luke then Pushed Patrick.

Dagger ran over to Nate And Kicked Him in his Face.

Dagger then Grabbed Nate.

"LISTEN YOU PUNK! YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

Dagger roared at Nate.

Nate Tried to Push Dagger, but his grip on him was too strong.

Dagger Punched Nate In the Stomache then Pushed him over to Luke, Dagger then Kicked Nate In the stomache.

Patrick round-housed Nate In the Face.

Dagger Kicked Nate again so hard he flew Backwards and Hit the fence.

Nate Cried out in Pain as his head collided with the fence.

Dagger Grabbed Nate and Pushed him.

Nate Ran into Lauren, she Grabbed Him, he Pushed her to the ground.

Dagger tackled Nate and Punched him in the face, then kicked him in the face, PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH! KICK!

Nate Grabbed Dagger and Punched him.

Luke threw a suit-case and a bus ticket at Nate.

"HEY! NATE, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO TENNESSEE JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

Luke screamed as he pushed Nate.

**(LATER)**

Nate went to Simeon's house.

"What do you want?"

Simeon asked Nate.

"Dude, I got kicked out of the house AND the band, they are idiots."

Nate said to Simeon.

"Oh, Now You're speaking my Language."

Simeon said.

"Look, Dude, Can we just forget everything that happened in the past and be friends?"

Nate asked Simeon.

"Yeah, sorry for almost killing you."

Simeon said.

Nate went into Simeon's house, there's no going back now.

**(WITH DAGGER AND EVERYONE)**

"Dani, are you okay?"

Dagger asked Dani.

"Yeah."

Dani said.

"This sucks, I can't believe Nate did that to you."

Dagger said to Dani.

"Yeah, I'm Really sorry all this drama had to Happen on your birthday."

Dani said to Dagger.

"Thanks Dani."

Dagger said to Dani, smiling.

Dagger leaned in and Kissed Dani.

Dani kissed Dagger back.

"Y'Know, If I never moved here we would probably never of met eachother."

Dagger said to Dani.

"Yeah."

Dani said.

Dagger looked at his watch.

"Oh, no, Dani C'mon, we gotta get to my concert!"

Dagger said as him and Dani Ran to his convertible.

Dagger jumped into his convertible and Dani got in.

**(Later)**

Dagger and the guys got on stage.

"Hey Guys, this song is deticated to my girlfriend, Dani and Patrick's girlfriend, Lauren."

Dagger said.

"Baby tell me, is this good for you?  
Cause for me, it's a dream come true  
I think about you, Girl day and night  
If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right."

Dagger and Patrick sang .

"Cause I know  
One thing's for certain  
Girl, I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever."

Dagger sang.

"I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe."

everyone sang.

"Is this as good as I think it is?  
Cause right now I'm so into this  
And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for  
Than to be with you, just to be with you."

Patrick sang, looking at Lauren.

"Cause one thing's for certain  
Girl I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever."

Dagger sang, Pointing at Dani.

"I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe."

everyone sang.

"What you give you will receive  
So baby bring it all to me  
And I will warm you like the sun  
I always knew you were the one."

Dagger, Luke, and Patrick sang, Looking at their girlfriends.

"I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe."

Dagger sang.

"I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe."**(2)**

Everyone sang.

the croud Cheered.

The guys sang a few songs, then went Back-stage.

"Oh My gosh! Dagger, can I Take a picture with you?"

A girl asked Dagger.

"Yeah, sure."

Dagger said.

The girl's mom held the camera, Dagger put his arm 'round the Girl.

After the girl's mom took the picture, the girl shot Dani a death glare.

"I'm Tabatha."

The girl said.

"Oh, Nice name, I have an old friend from the UK named Tabatha."

Dagger said.

"Wait, Brunette, brown eyes?"

Tabatha said.

"Yeah."

Dagger said.

"Loves Mcfly **(3) **and R5?" **(4)**

Tabatha asked Dagger.

"Wait, Tabby? OMG HI!"

Dagger said, hugging Tabatha.

"Hi."

Tabby said to Dagger.

"Dagger, Let's go."

Luke said to Dagger.

"Hold on Bro, I'm talking to an old friend."

Dagger said to Luke.

"I thought you Lived in Tennessee."

Tabby said to Dagger.

"I thought YOU Lived in the UK."

Dagger said to Tabby.

"Eh, I moved, I thought I'd meet R5 if I moved here hahahaha."

Tabby said.

"I Met Cimorelli, so you might meet R5."

Dagger said.


	2. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

I'm not gonna be updateing 4 a while...


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG I LIED! CHAPTER 2! TIMESKIP AND LUKE ISN'T DAGGER'S REAL BROTHER! AND ABI IS DAGGER'S SISTER.**

**(4 week later)**

Nate Joined the band again, everything's fine now, but not for long.

"DAGGER! DAGGER! DAGGER!"

Abi screamed.

"WHAT?!"

Dagger screamed.

Abi showed Dagger her phone.

_"Abi, Tell The Guys that we Have to Move back To Tennessee, I'm so sorry :( ~JS_"

Dagger just fell face down on the floor.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!"

Dagger screamed.

Abi started to Cry.

Patrick walked and Saw Abi crying and Dagger on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

Patrick asked them.

"W-w-we. T-t-t-t-t-t-tennessee. M-m-m-m-m-m-move..."

Abi managed to say.

"WHAT?! NO I'M NOT LEAVING LAUREN!"

Patrick said.

"ABI! GUYS! WE HAVE TO MOVE BACK TO TENNESSEE!"

Nate and Luke screamed.

Dagger started sobbing.

"Dagger? What's wrong?"

Dani Asked Dagger.

Dagger wrote down something on a piece of Paper and Gave it to Dani.

Dani hugged Dagger.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T MOVE!"

Dani screamed.

Luke, the one that NEVER shows ANY emotion, started Crying.

The girls, and everyone walked in and Dagger told them the story.

"Patrick, P-p-please, Y-y-you C-can't move!"

Lauren said to Patrick as she started crying.

Dagger texted his grandmother.

_"MA! WE ARE NOT MOVING! LAUREN, DANI, ABI AND THE GUYS ARE SOBBING! SO AM I! WE ARE NOT MOVEING! ~DR"_

Someone knocked on the door.

Dagger opened it.

"WE ARE NOT MOVING!"

Dagger screamed at his grandmother still sobbing.

Dagger's grandmother looked inside, she saw Abi and Luke Sobbing, Patrick Huggin Lauren while sobbing, and Dani sobbing.

"I'm Sorry, But we have to."

Dagger's grandmother said.

"NO! WE ARE NOT MOVING AND THAT IS IT!"

Luke screamed.

"YES YOU ARE!"

Dagger's grandmother said.

Dagger wouldn't leave, His grandmother was trying to Drag him out, he wouldn't budge.

Dani grabbed Dagger.

"OW! I'M A PERSON! NOT RUBBER!"

Dagger screamed.

Dani and everyone grabbed Dagger and pulled.

Dagger's grandmother let go.

Patrick, Dagger, and everyone Ran.

Dagger grabbed Dani's Hand, They climbed over a fence, Lauren, Patrick, Abi, Nate, And Luke Ran.

They bumped into Simeon, He pushed Abi and the guys over to Dagger's grandmother.

Dagger and the guys got in the van.

As they started To Drive, Dagger Passed out.

**(1 WEEK LATER)**

It's been a week, Dagger hasn't moved at all, Neither has anyone else.

They got to Their house in Tennessee, Dagger Still Didn't move All he did was sit in the van, the guys had to drag him inside.

Dagger has been in depression since they moved, Little did he know, That won't last long.

Dagger got a text from Dani.

"_I MISS YOU SO MUCH! 3333"_

_Dani texted._

_"I miss u 2 babe :"""""""""""""(("_

_Dagger texted._

"DAGGER! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Luke screamed.

"NO!"

Dagger screamed at Luke.

Luke picked Dagger up and threw him out into the hallway and closed the door, Luke then Sobbed VERY loudly.

Dagger Punched the Wall.

Patrick Locked the door to his room, He couldn't take seeing his brother like this, and He couldn't take not seeing his girlfriend.

Patrick Sat on his bed and Wrote _PatrickXLauren, and DaggerxDani._

Luke was sobbing, he Loved walking Around in Hollywood._  
_

Abi walked Into Dagger's room.

"Dagger? are you okay?"

Abi asked her brother.

Dagger didn't respond.

Abi walked over to Dagger's bed, she saw _DanielleXDagger _Carved on Dagger's Wall.

Abi stormed over into Her grandmother's room.

"MA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO DAGGER!? HE HASN'T EATEN OR DRANK IN A WEEK! AND HE HASN'T MOVED A MUSCLE!"

Abi shouted at her grandmother.

"I'M SORRY! I LOST MY JOB! WE HAD TO MOVE!"

Dagger's grandmother screamed.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FRACK UP AND GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Luke screamed.

everyone ran into Dagger's room.

Dagger had blood pouring out of his wrist.

"DAGGER!"

Abi screamed Running over to her brother.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MA?! BECAUSE OF YOU DAGGER SLIT HIS WRISTS!"

Patrick screamed.

the guys and Abi ran to the Van and put Dagger in and drove to the hospital.

They got in and got Dagger a room.

Luke called Dani.

"DANI! DAGGER SLIT HIS WRISTS!"

Luke screamed into the phone.

"OKAY! I'M TAKING A JET TO TENNESSEE!"

Dani screamed.

**(LATER)**

Dani got there.

"How is he?" 

Dani asked Luke.

"I don't know, he's still in ICU."

Luke said.

A doctor came out of the room.

"The Only he will survive is a blood donation."

The doctor said.

Abi walked up.

"I volunteer."

Abi said.

the Doc took Abi into a room.

Abi walked out.

"Hey Ab."

Patrick said to Abi.

"Hhheeeeeyyyy Pppppaaaatttrrriiiicccccckkkk."

Abi said.

**(6 days Later)**

Dagger survived, Dani went back to Cali.

Dagger managed to get up and drive to the store, he hadn't eaten in 13 days.

After Dagger got food, he was driving home, He saw a girl in the van behind him, he was shocked, he parked his van in the drive-way, he must've saw something.

There was 13 people in the van, the van parked at the house down the street from Dagger's house.

A girl got out of the van, Dagger ran down the street.

"LISA?!"

Dagger asked the girl.

The girl turned around, it was Lisa.

"PATRICK, LUKE, ABI, NATE!"

Dagger screamed at the top of his lungs.

Abi and the guys ran over.

Dagger hugged Lisa, and her brothers and sisters.

"DAGGER!"

Dani screamed Running towards Dagger.

Dagger kissed Dani.

Kath Hugged Abi.

"I Can't believe Ya'll are here!"

Patrick screamed.

Lauren kissed Patrick.

Dagger looked at his watch.

"Guys! we gotta get to church!"

Dagger screamed.

"Ya'll can come if you want, Just follow us."

Patrick said as he got in the Van.

**(20 MINS LATER)**

everyone got to the church, they walked inside.

**(LATER)**

After the survice was over, Abi saw Her friends, Tolly, and Mekayla.

"TOLLY! MEKAYLA!"

Abi screamed as she ran over and hugged Tolly and Mekayla.

"ABI!"

Tolly and Mekayla screamed.

Dagger and Dani walked over.

"Hey Tolly, hey Mack."

Dagger said to Tolly and Mekayla.

"Hi Dagger!"

Tolly and Mekayla said as they hugged Dagger.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! OMG I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG IT'S CHAPTER 3!**

"So, who's she?"

Tolly asked Dagger pointing at Dani.

"She's my girlfriend, Danielle."

Dagger said.

Dani blushed.

"It's Dani."

Dani told Tolly.

"Wait, Dani Cimorelli?!"

Tolly asked Dani.

"That's me!"

Dani said.

Tolly screamed.

"Dani, I wanna show you something, C'mon!"

Dagger said.

Dagger, Dani, Patrick and Lauren ran into the woods.

"Check out this old water-mill!"

Patrick said running over to the watermill.

"let's split up, Dani, you go with me, Lauren, you go with Patrick."

Dagger said.

Dagger and Dani and Patrick and Lauren ran off.

Dagger and Dani were walking around, they heard a hissing sound, then they saw a snake slithering towards them.

"AHHH!"

Dani screamed.

The snake bit Dani.

Dagger crushed the snake's head.

"DANI!? PATRICK LAUREN GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Dagger screamed.

No responce.

Dagger called them again, no responce.

Dagger Grabbed Dani.

Dani started screaming in Pain.

Dagger got some water.

"DANI! CALM DOWN! BREATHE!"

Dagger screamed.

Dani took deep breaths.

Dagger got some rubbing alcohol, dipped it in the water, Rolled the leg up on the pants Dani was wearing and Dabbed her Leg with a paper towel.

Dagger picked up Dani and brought her to van.

Dagger heard a Loud scream.

"PATRICK!"

Dagger screamed as ran into the woods.

Nate kept an eye on Dani.

Dagger got his bat out of the van.

Dagger saw Patrick and Lauren, he looked confused, he then saw a huge bear.

Dagger threw the bat at the bear's face, then got out his pellet gun and shot the bear.

The Bear went over to Lauren.

It tried to attack Lauren but Dagger pushed Lauren out of the way and shot the bear in the face, then stabbed it.

They ran to the van, Nate put a bandage 'round Dani's ankle.

**(LATER)**

Dani was okay, and everyone went home.

"Yo, Alex, wanna come over to my house and Play video games or something?"

Dagger asked Alex.

"Sure, man."

Alex said as he walked over to Dagger's house.

Dagger and Alex Played video Games for a while then went to Alex's house.

Dagger was hiding a dark secret, He couldn't take it anymore, he walked over to Dani.

"Dani, Can we talk?"

Dagger asked Dani.

"Yeah."

Dani said.

"Listen, i've been hiding a secret from you, I-"

Dagger was cut off by Luke grabbing Nate and punching him.

"DUDE! YOU KNEW ABOUT IT!"

Luke screamed as he kicked Nate in the stomache.

"WOAH! LUKE CALM DOWN!"

Dagger screamed as he pushed Luke away from Nate.

Luke was trying to Kick Nate in the face, and when Dagger pushed Luke, Dagger got kicked in the face.

"AGH! WHAT THE FREAK MAN?!"

Dagger screamed.

Dagger grabbed Luke and Punched Him.

Luke grabbed Nate.

"WHAT ARE YA'LL FIGHTING 'BOUT ANYWAY?!"

Dani asked Luke.

"ABI! SHE TOLD SIMEON WHERE WE ARE! AND NATE KNOWS!"

Luke screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dagger woke up, he was in his room, but it looked like someone ransacked it.

"ABI?! NATE!? PATRICK!? LUKE?!"

Dagger screamed.

Dagger got his pocket knives, a pellet gun, and A bat.

Dagger saw Simeon.

Dagger hit Simeon with the bat.

Simeon Fell.

Simeon got up and Punched Dagger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHERS AND SISTER?!"

Dagger asked Simeon as he punched him.

"You'll find out."

Simeon said.

Simeon snapped His fingers, Aidan, Dalton, Zack, Curt, William, and Anthony came out of nowhere.

Aidan Punched Dagger, Dalton kicked Dagger in his face, Zack Punched Dagger in the stomache, Curt Grabbed Dagger, and held a pocket knife against his throat.

"Let's see how you like getting YOUR throat cut."

Curt said.

As Curt was about to Cut Dagger's throat, Dagger spoke up.

"W-wait, P-p-please Don't hurt t-the guys, Abi and c-cimgirls, If You Do I swear you will never see the light of day again!"

Dagger threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Simeon mocked.

"Simeon, What happened to you? we used to be BEST friends."

Dagger asked Simeon.

"You took my best friend away from me."

Simeon said.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_It was July 16th, 2008, You met me, Aidan, Luke, And Dalton, I was with my friend, Paige, then she saw you, and said she knew you from 1st grade, then she ONLY hung out with you, and NEVER spoke about or to me, then she moved to New Jersey, then I hung out with you, we became best friends, then you __ditched me, and only talked to Luke, Your brothers, and Abi, Then I started Getting bullied because I had no friends._

**_(END OF_ FLASHBACK)**

"OH PLEASE! YOU DIDN'T GET BULLIED! I'M NOT STUPID I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR 8 YEARS! AND AIDAN IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Dagger screamed.

"SHUT THE FREAK UP!"

Simeon said as he punched Dagger.

"He's right, you know, Simeon you never got bullied, If you're to stupid to not understand the difference between Kidding around and bullying, You're too stupid for us."

Curt said.

Curt snapped his fingers, Aidan and Zack and William and Anthony beat up Simeon.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU RETARD! IF YOU TOUCH MY BROTHERS, MY SISTER, MY GIRLFRIEND, HER BROTHER'S AND SISTER'S, I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

Dagger roared in Curt's ear.

Dagger stepped Back, and Flipped Curt.

Curt's goons Beat up Dagger.

They Kicked him in the ribs, Punched him in the face a few times, then picked him up off the ground.

Zack Kicked Dagger in the face, then Aidan kicked him in the stomache.

Dagger had enough, He Grabbed Aidan And Headbutted him in the face.

Then Dagger Grabbed Zack And picked Him up and threw him to the ground, then He Grabbed Curt.

"LISTEN TO ME! WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS, MY SISTER, AND MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

Dagger roared at Curt.

"They're Outside."

Curt said.

Dagger knocked out Simeon, and Curt and everyone.

Dagger grabbed a Bat from his room, incase there's more goons.

Dagger ran outside, he saw his van backing out of the driveway.

"HEY!"

Dagger screamed as he Jumped on the back of the van, He jumped in the back of the van, and threw his bat at Simeon's goon..

the Guy passed out, Then Dagger untied everyone.

"DAGGER! NO!"

Dani screamed as knock-out gas sprayed everywhere.

Everyone woke up, they were in the Cim-Girl's house, they got up and Ran to the kitchen.

"Dad? what's going on? where are Simeon and his goons?"

Lauren asked her Dad.

"I saw your van in the road, looked in it and saw you guys knocked out, so I called the police."

Mr Cimorelli said.

"Oh good."

Abi said, relieved.

"Yeah, Hey Dagger, what was that secret you were gonna tell me?"

Dani asked Dagger.

"IT'S PAIGE!** (Not XfeelXtheXloveX or the other Paige)** SHE KNOWS WHERE WE ARE! SHE THREATENED TO HURT YOU GUYS IF I DON'T TALK TO HER TOMMOROW!"

Dagger screamed.

The guys' and Cimgirls' jaws dropped.

Dani slapped Dagger.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE'S A FREAKING PSYCHOPATH!"

Dani screamed.

"Okay, First, OW! and second, I would rather Die than see any one you guys hurt."

Dagger said.

"Aww, thanks Dagger."

Dani said as she Kissed Dagger on the cheek.

Dagger's phone started buzzing.

Dagger looked at his phone, he got a text from Paige.

_"Hey Dagger, remember, 8 PM, My house, ALONE!"_

_Paige texted._

_"Okay, but if u hurt them, I will rip ur throat out."_

_Dagger texted._

_"Wat was that? did u say u wanted me 2 hurt them?"_

_Paige Texted._

_"NO! Now, after tonite, ur outta my life 4ever, rite?"_

_Dagger texted._

_"Maybe, Maybe not."_

_Paige texted._

_"OH! OH THAT IS IT! Alright, But if I ever C U again, Things wont B pretty."_

_Dagger texted._

_"K, Watever, 8 Pm dagger."_

_Paige texted._

**(END OF TEXT CONVO)**

Dagger screamed in frustration.

"I HATE THAT PSYCHOTIC CHICK!"

Dagger screamed.

**(Later)**

it was 7:30 Pm, Dagger got in his car and drove to Paige's house.

It was 8 Pm, Dagger pounded on Paige's door.

"Get out here you attention slut!" A/n:**Okay, Attention slut is not a cuss word, but it's not nice though, Like I said this story is OOC and AU.**

Dagger screamed in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Paige screamed.

"OKAY! JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Dagger screamed.

Paige pulled Dagger inside and Kissed him.

"WHAT THE FRACK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Dagger screamed Again.

Paige slapped Dagger.

"What was that? One more of them comments and your friends are gonna get hurt."

Paige said.

"Oh, Please, My Sister could Take you down in a heart-beat!"

Dagger said.

Paige grabbed Dagger.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU INSULT ME ONE MORE TIME-"

Paige was cut off By Dagger.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Dagger screamed.

Paige walked upstaires, then she quickly walked back to Dagger and Kissed Him again.

Dagger pushed Paige.

"STAY OFF MY LIPS WOMAN!"

Dagger screamed.

"Eh, no thanks."

Paige said.

Paige grabbed Dagger's arms forcefully and Kissed him again.

Dagger couldn't move, he tried To scream but Paige was still Kissing him.

Paige let go of Dagger, Dagger grabbed her.

"LISTEN! I KNOW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING TO THEM! YOU'LL JUST GET ARRESTED AGAIN!"

Dagger screamed.

Paige Grabbed Dagger and slapped him really hard.

"Woah, hold on you spoiled Princess, one more move and I call the cops, got it?"

Dagger threatened.

Paige grabbed Dagger's phone and threw it.

"Too Late."

Paige said.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU WEREN'T A PSYCHO AND COULD JUST ACCEPT THAT I HATE YOU AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WOULD PROBABLY HAVE FRIENDS AND NOT BE STUCK TALKING TO YOURSELF!"

Dagger screamed.

Paige started crying.

"Oh, Boo-hoo-hoo, go Cry to your mommy!"

Dagger screamed.

Paige Grabbed Dagger by his hair and Kicked Him, then slapped him, then kicked him in the ribs.

Dagger groaned in pain.

"Aww, Poor little Dagger, why Don't you go cry to your brothers?"

Paige Mocked Dagger.

Dagger grabbed Paige, and then grabbed her phone, he jumped out of the window, and Called 911.

Later the police Came and arrested Paige.

"THIS WON'T BE THE LAST YOU SEE OF ME DAGGER LYNCH!"

Paige screamed.

the police man Tased Paige.

Dagger drove to the Cim-girl's house.

he got out of his car and walked over to Dani.

"Dagger what did that psycho do to you!?"

Dani asked Dagger.

"she punched me, and kicked me, alot, But I called the cops."

Dagger said.

"Oh."

Dani said.

"I gotta go, see Ya later babe."

Dagger said as he Kissed Dani.

Dagger, Luke, Nate, Patrick and Abi went to their house.

**END OF CHAPTER 3! JSYK THIS PAIGE ISN'T XFEELXTHEXLOVEX!**


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG IT'S CHAPTER 4! TIMESKIP!**

**(1 MONTH LATER)**

Paige got bailed out, Dani and Dagger are still together, so Are Patrick and Lauren, and Abi and Luke are too.

Dagger was walking 'round, Someone grabbed Him and Pulled him into an Alley.

"PAIGE?! WHAT THE FRACK?! HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF JAIL?!"

Dagger screamed.

"It's called bail."

Paige said.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY HACK!"

Dagger screamed at Paige.

Paige Grabbed Dagger, Kicked him in the stomache, then Punched him in his face.

Paige Kept Beating Dagger up, Dagger passed out, Paige Went to the Cim-Girl's house.

Paige knocked on the cim-girl's door.

Dani Opened the door.

Paige Grabbed Dani.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Dani screamed.

Dani flipped Paige.

Paige Grabbed Dani and threw her to the ground.

Luke saw Dani and Paige and Jumped out of the window and grabbed Paige.

"Let go of me or You'll never find your brother!"

Paige said to Luke.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DAGGER!?"

Luke screamed at Paige.

"Um, Um."

Paige said as she punched Luke.

as Paige Punched Luke, she ran off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Dani screamed as she tackled Paige.

Paige grabbed Dani's head and Kicked her in her face.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Luke screamed as he Grabbed Paige.

Paige elbowed Luke, then kicked him.

Paige Ran off and found Dagger.

**(Later)**

Dagger woke up, he was in a warehouse.

"Well, this is normal, OKAY! WHERE ARE YOU PAIGE!?"

Dagger screamed.

Paige walked over to Dagger.

"I'm here."

Paige said.

"LET ME GO YOU FRICKIN' PSYCHO!"

Dagger screamed at Paige.

"Yeah, how about no?"

Paige said.

"JUST SHUT UP! ALRIGHT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Dagger screamed at Paige.

Paige Kissed Dagger.

Dagger Grabbed Paige's arms and pushed Her.

"I TOLD YOU! I HATE YOU! EVERYONE HATES YOU! YOU'RE A PSYCHOTIC HACK! THAT'S THE REASON EVERYONE HATES YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Dagger roared at Paige.

Paige started crying.

"SHUT UP!"

Paige screamed.

"OH, YOU'RE SUCH A CRY-BABY!"

Dagger taunted Paige.

Paige Kicked Dagger in the stomache, Slapped him, Kicked in his ribs, then in the face.

"Hehehehehe, Who's the crybaby now?"

Paige taunted Dagger.

Dagger got up off the ground and Grabbed Paige's arms.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Dagger screamed.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Paige screamed.

"NO!"

Dagger screamed as he gripped Paige's arms tighter.

"FINE! I'LL STAY OUTTA YOU'RE FREAKING LIFE! YOU CAN GO STAY WITH THAT PILE OF DUST YOU CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND HANG OUT WITH THOSE RETARDS YOU CALL YOUR BROTHERS!"

Paige screamed.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TRASH ABOUT THE GUYS OR MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Dagger roared as he slapped Paige to the ground and Ran off to his house.

Went Dagger got back to his house he went in and Punched a wall and Screamed.

"DAGGER?! WHAT THE HECK!?"

Luke screamed at Dagger.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE BACK TO CALIFORNIA!"

Dagger screamed.

"OH YEAH, AND JUST LEAVE THE CIM-GIRLS!?"

Luke screamed.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I EVER THINK ABOUT DOING THAT?!"

Dagger screamed At Luke.

"SHUT UP!"

Luke screamed.

Dagger Punched Luke in the face.

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!"

Abi screamed as she walked in.

Abi grabbed Dagger's Arms and pinned him on the ground.

"HOW THE CHEESE DID YOU GET SO STRONG!?"

Dagger asked Abi.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Abi screamed.

Dagger ran outside to Dani's house.

"Um, why is a bruise on your face?"

Dagger asked Dani.

"That chick Paige kicked me."

Dani said.

"Oh, I slapped her."

Dagger said.

"Good, she deserves it."

Dani said.

"I wonder who bailed her out?"

Dagger questioned.

Little did he know he would soon find out.

**END OF CHAPTER 4! I THINK U KNOW WHO IT IS!**


	6. Author's note

**Hi, I won't be updating till, I don't know when, I have a severe Love disorder on a girl, so yeah, bye. 333 ~DaggerLynch**


End file.
